Centralian Defense Forces
This article is about the Centralian Defense Force. To access the country Centralia, click this link below. '''http://deadplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Centralia Organization All branches answer to a single 1VD general. The Chief General is the only serving officer having the rank of 2VD general. He reports directly to the Defense Minister and indirectly to the Leader and the ministry. '''Structure The Centralian branches are comprised of three branches: Engineering | Infantry | Executive Guard Demo Section | Wall Guard Section | Executive Guard Section Vehicle Section | Artillery Section |_______________________ Airship Section | Climbing Section |_________________________ Repair Section | Attack Section |_________________________ Building Section | Explorer Section |__________________________ _____________| Command Section |____________________________ |____________| Recon Section |____________________________ Ranks, uniform and insignia There is no air force, due to the caves being narrow. Only airships are used, and mostly for defense. There is no navy completely, due to again, caves. Ranks: Enlist Private Corporal NCOs Sergeant COs Officer Cadet-1VD Officer-2VD Company Commander-1VD Battalion Commander-1VD Brigade Commander-2VD Army General-1VD Army Group General-2VD Infantry Ranks: Enlist Guardsman (Enlist) Guardsman-1VD (Private) Guard Team Commander-2VD (Corporal) Crewsman-1VD (Private) Crew Commander-2VD (Corporal) Climber-1VD (Private) Climber Team Commander-2VD (Corporal) Attacker-1VD (Private) Attack Team Commander-2VD (Corporal) Explorer-1VD (Private) Explorer Team Commander 2VD (Corporal) Sniper-1VD (Private) Sniper Team Commander-2VD (Corporal) Engineering Ranks: Demolitions Expert-1VD (Private) Vehicle Driver-1VD (Private) Airship Driver-1VD (Private) Repairman-1VD (Private) Constructor-1VD (Private) Worker Commander (Corporal) Worker Company Commander (Company Commander-1VD) Engineering Commander (Brigade Commander 2VD) Executive Guard Ranks: Executive Guardsman (Sergeant) Executive Guard Team Commander (Officer Cadet-1VD) Uniforms and equipment: The uniforms in the Centralian armies are designed for maximum performance. The Centralian guardsman/attacker gets a coffee brown coat, black rig with ammo pouches, canteen and military packed meals. They get the Exice Model 118 Lever Action Rifle with a jagged bayonet. The Centralian repairman also gets a coffee brown coat, engineering black rig with repairing tools, ammo pouches, canteen and military packed meals. They get the Exice Model 118 Lever Action Rifle with a jagged bayonet. The Centralian constructor gets a coffee brown coat, engineering black rig, building tools and a backpack with building materials inside. They also get ammo pouches, canteen and military packed meals. They get the Exice Model 118 Lever Action rifle with a jagged bayonet. The Centralian demolition expert gets a coffee brown coat, engineering black rig, demolition tools and a large satchel full of explosives inside. They also get ammo pouches, canteen and military packed materials. They get the Exice Model 118 Lever Action rifle with a jagged bayonet. The Centralian crewsman (artillery) gets a coffee brown coat, black rig with ammo pouches, canteen and military packed meals. It also includes a backpack with artillery shells in it. They get a Cent Land 50 revolver with a wooden stock. The Centralian explorer/climber gets a coffee brown coat, black rig with ammo pouches, canteen and military packed meals. They get a backpack with exploring instruments. The climber versions get a climber backpack and ice picks. They get the Exice Model 118 Lever Action Rifle with a jagged bayonet. The Centralian vehicle driver/airship driver gets a dark grey coat, black rig, one ammo pouch, canteen and some military packed meals. They get a Cent Land 50 revolver with a wooden stock and a emergency parachute backpack. The Centralian sniper gets a coffee brown coat with hood, black rig with ammo pouches, canteen and military packed materials. They get the Exice Model 700 Bolt Action Rifle with a glowscope and a jagged bayonet. The Centralian executive guardsman gets a black coat, brown rig, ammo pouches, canteen and some military packed meals. They get the Icefield Experimental Rifle.